


A Moment of Reflection

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Playing hard to get and Samantha Carter were two ideas that just didn't work in his head.</i> Set during <i>Avalon Pt One. </i> The first in my Sam/Cam post-ep series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Reflection

Cam smiled ruefully to himself as he changed uniforms in the locker room. Vala was right, he wasn't playing hard to get, but with Sam how could he. Playing hard to get and Samantha Carter were two ideas that just didn't work in his head.

Sure he wanted her back on SG-1 because they made a great team, but mainly it was because he missed her. He wanted to spend more than a few days in her company at a time. Those few months as close friends when they were children had lead to a long distance friendship conducted almost exclusively by letters until they'd met one day at the Air Force Academy again. He could still remember the awkward way they'd hugged hello and spent time together during their overlapping months there.

It meant so much to him that she was the one presenting his medal even when he was laid up in a hospital bed and it was her face that he focused on for motivation to walk again. He focused on her face and anger at himself.

Cam sighed and headed out of the locker room, mentally shaking himself out of his funk. Yes Sam wasn't back with SG-1 but they had a mission and he was going to be enthusiastic and enjoy the experience as much as possible. Plus he was going to try and win her back, it might take some time, but Sam would come back to him.


End file.
